


Craving

by Corpse_Grl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpse_Grl/pseuds/Corpse_Grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- A 221B style story- Sherlock has a craving. Can he get what he wants? - Part of the one-a-day Sherlolly challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to the character Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and the writers/producers of BBC Sherlock. No copyright infringement intended.

"I need them!"

"No you don't. It's just a craving, it will pass."

Sherlock collapsed on the couch. What other tactics could he try to wheedle his companion? 

"Please." He never begged, but common courtesy could go a long way.

"You are doing fine and will make do without."

Sherlock huffed again and silence descended on 221B. Several minutes passed before he tried again.

"I will clean out all the experiments from the kitchen."

"Still not going to happen."

He wanted to scream. But he knew that would end not only in continued resistance, but also with him being kicked out of the flat for hours.

"Explain to me again why this is necessary?"

"You and I both agreed to this. It's a disgusting habit and I'm surprised John didn't make you give them up years ago."

"He tried. He wasn't as charming and lovely as you are."

"Flattery won't help, either. In fact, it usually makes it worse. You know that."

Molly looked over her glasses at her husband. "You also know what kind of effects secondhand smoke can have."

"Yes, you are right. I apologize."

He looked sheepish and went over to her. He placed hands on both sides of her round belly. She smiled at him as he spoke.

"I promise never do anything to hurt our baby."

**Author's Note:**

> NB: Another 221B for my one-a-day Sherlolly challenge. It was a long day and a 221B was all I had in me. I can see a possible sequel to this as Molly is pregnant and cravings are common. Suggestions are welcome. As always, reviews are love! - CG


End file.
